Sweet Autumn
by belle-zhi
Summary: Musim gugur mulai menghiasi kota Konoha. Di sudut sebuah taman kecil, seorang gadis manis tengah termenung diantara dedaunan yang berguguran. Seorang laki laki tengah memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Akankah gadis itu menyadarinya? RnR :


**Sweet Autumn**

****Warnings: OOC, OC, Typo(s)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Characters: Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara, dan beberapa tokoh lain yang akan muncul pada waktunya :)

* * *

><p>Musim gugur mulai menghiasi kota Konoha. Dedaunan dengan berbagai warna berguguran dan menutupi sepanjang tempat yang terlihat. Angin berhembus dengan tenang, namun terkadang juga terlampau kencang, hingga merontokkan daun-daun di setiap pohon yang bersantai di tempat masing-masing. Daun-daun itu turun ke tanah dengan perlahan, lalu jatuh diantara teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dulu sampai di bawah. Pemandangan yang cukup menyenangkan terlihat di kota mungil itu. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang terlihat gembira menyaksikan dedaunan yang berguguran dengan indahnya. Dan beberapa anak kecil terlihat sibuk bermain perang daun atau menangkap daun-daun yang jatuh.<p>

Sementara itu, di sebuah taman belakang sekolah, seorang gadis duduk sendirian di atas bangku yang terletak di pojok taman. Gadis itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, sebuah kemeja putih dan rok hitam, serta sebuah dasi bergaris hitam putih. Jas abu-abunya tersampir rapi di lengan bangku, dekat dengan ransel hitam yang diletakkan di samping tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya sekolah itu sudah sepi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Seluruh kegiatan di Konoha-Suna High School yang terletak di perbatasan kota Konoha dan kota Suna itu memang berakhir pukul 3 sore. Namun gadis itu tetap terdiam di bangku taman, entah apa atau siapa yang sedang ditunggunya. Rambut indigo-nya melambai-lambai, tertiup angin yang berhembus perlahan hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang manis. Sesekali ia mendongak, menyaksikan daun yang berguguran di atas kepalanya. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia kembali tertunduk, lalu kembali menatap sebuah buku kecil bersampul coklat yang terbuka di tangannya. Namun sepertinya ia tidak sedang membaca, karena mata lavender nya yang tidak berpupil sama sekali tidak bergerak sebagaimana orang yang sedang membaca. Mata itu terpaku pada tempatnya. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang termenung. Raut wajahnya terlihat gundah, pandangannya kosong, namun semua itu tidak mempengaruhi wajahnya yang seputih salju. Ia tetap terlihat sangat cantik.

Dari kejauhan, seorang pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan tengah mengawasi gadis tersebut. Pemilik mata sapphire itu tidak henti-hentinya memperhatikan gadis yang berjarak tak jauh dari tempat dimana ia berada sekarang. Pemuda itu menyadari ada yang aneh pada gadis yang sedang diperhatikannya. Ia dapat merasakan kesedihan dan kegundahan yang kini dirasakan gadis itu. Ia ingin menghampirinya, berusaha menghiburnya. Tetapi, ia juga mengerti bahwa gadis itu sepertinya tidak ingin diganggu. Sesekali ia menghela nafas, berusaha tetap fokus pada obyek yang diamatinya dari balik pohon. Namun ia mulai merasa letih, setelah sekian lama memperhatikan. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa gadis itu akan meninggalkan taman yang sudah sangat sepi itu.

**`Naruto POV`**

Kira-kira sudah satu jam aku memperhatikannya. Aku tidak peduli betapa lelahnya aku sekarang. Aku ingin menemaninya, aku ingin menghiburnya. Tapi aku tak ingin mengganggunya. Ia terlihat begitu bingung. Aku tahu dia sedang menghadapi sebuah masalah. Aku ingin membantu memecahkan masalahnya, sesulit apapun itu! Tapi aku benar-benar tak sanggup. Aku hanya seorang Naruto yang bodoh. Naruto yang selalu diremehkan semua orang. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan Naruto yang bodoh ini? Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari sini! Aku memang pengecut! Aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menghampirinya! Oh, Kami-sama.. bantulah aku..

aku tidak ingin melihatnya murung seperti itu..

Aku hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum, meskipun aku yang harus merasa terluka. Aku ingin berkorban demi kebahagiannya! Kami-sama.. apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuat Hinata yang kusayangi itu tersenyum lagi?

**`End Naruto POV` **

Naruto mulai kelelahan dengan kegiatannya. Hinata masih saja mematung seperti itu. Itu pertanda bahwa masalah yang dialaminya cukup sulit untuk diselesaikan. Naruto semakin gelisah melihat orang yang disayanginya berdiam diri demikian lamanya. Ia terlihat bingung. Ia menunduk, menatap tanah yang dipijaknya. Tangan kirinya mengepal tanah yang tak bersalah. Lalu membantingnya sekuat tenaga ke bawah. Ia begitu kecewa akan kebodohannya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari kedua pelipisnya. Dan tangan kanannya yang berkulit tan kini menopang dagu. Ketika Naruto kembali menatap Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya, ia semakin terkejut.

Kini, Hinata yang tadinya terdiam itu, mendongak menatap lurus ke depan. Tampak sesuatu yang bening mengalir lembut melewati kedua pipinya yang halus. Semakin lama, butiran bening itu semakin deras mengaliri wajahnya yang manis. Raut wajahnya berubah drastis. Tampak jelas disana ada sebuah kesedihan. Hinata terisak pelan. Sekali lagi ia menunduk, membiarkan air matanya jatuh membasahi buku yang berada di pangkuannya. Angin menerbangkan rambutnya ke belakang hingga terlihat jelas bahwa kini ia berusaha keras menutupi wajahnya yang berlinangan air mata denagn kedua tangannya yang pucat.

Naruto semakin kebingungan. Wajahnya ikut memucat, dan tangannya menegang. Detak jantungnya serasa berhenti melihat apa yang kini ada di depannya. Hinata yang sedang menangis, terlihat begitu rapuh. Hal itu membuatnya benar-benar kebingungan. Namun Naruto tetap berjuang memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Kepalanya berdenyut cepat, membuatnya merasakan pusing yang luar biasa. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Hinata dan mencoba menghiburnya. Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya. Setelah apa yang ia cari dirasa sudah cukup, ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia mulai mengambil langkahnya yang pertama…

" Hinata…"

Naruto segera berbalik ke tempatnya semula dengan tergesa-gesa. Kakinya tersandung akar pohon yang cukup besar. Ia hanya mengaduh pelan, lalu berusaha kembali melihat kearah Hinata. Rupanya, baru saja ada seorang pemuda yang menghampiri Hinata. Pemuda itu memakai seragam yang sama persis dengannya dan Hinata. Sebuah tali ransel tersampir di bahu kanannya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam jas sekolahnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya membawa beberapa buku yang terlihat seperti manga.

Mata hijaunya yang terbingkai kacamata memandang Hinata dengan tatapan heran, namun sorot matanya tetap terlihat tajam. Rambut merahnya tertiup angin hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang begitu tampan. Baik Hinata maupun Naruto sama-sama terkejut mendengar suara kalem pemuda itu. Hinata membuka telapak tangannya, dan sangat terkejut melihat seorang pemuda sedang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Kini Hinata terlihat salah tingkah ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Apalagi pemuda itu juga langsung duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"E..eh..h-hai.. Ga.. Gaara.." Hinata terbata menjawab sapaan pemuda di sampingnya, seraya mengusap air mata dari kedua pipinya dengan cepat. Meski begitu, aura kesedihan tetap jelas terpancar dari wajahnya yang kini bersemu merah.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Gaara, suaranya sangat kalem, namun tetap terdengar nada khawatir di dalamnya. Suara itu terkesan sangat keren, sesuai dengan tampang pemilik suara tersebut. Gaara terlihat sedikit khawatir melihat Hinata yang sibuk mengusap air mata dengan jari-jarinya yang pucat. Namun ia segera mengubah ekspresi khawatirnya menjadi ekspresi biasa ketika Hinata tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya.

"E..ehm.. ii-itu... a-aku.. sedang mem-membaca…bu-buku.." Hinata mencoba berbohong. Sebenarnya ia sedang bersedih hingga menangis di taman itu. Ia menyadari bahwa Gaara sudah melihatnya menangis, jadi sepertinya ucapan bohongnya itu sia-sia saja.

"Jangan berbohong padaku." tukas Gaara, nada suaranya tetap kalem, tapi terdengar tajam. Gaara sudah mengetahui bahwa Hinata sedang bersedih. Ia merasa Hinata menyembunyikan masalah darinya.

"Apa ada masalah?" Gaara menoleh ke wajah Hinata, melihatnya dengan tatapan lembut yang sedikit khawatir. "Barusan aku melihatmu menangis."

_Deg. _

Hinata terkejut. Ia bingung harus berkata apa.  
>Gaara tahu bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Raut kesedihan tetap jelas terlihat di wajah Hinata.<p>

Gaara mulai menatapnya. Ia pun membalas tatapan Gaara. Mata lavender itu terlihat basah, seluruh kesedihan terpancar dari sana. Gaara mencoba menyelami mata indah di hadapannya. Tatapannya yang tajam namun juga lembut membius Hinata hingga ia terpaku. Ia mencoba memahami perasaan Hinata. Akhirnya ia berhenti menatap mata indah itu. Gaara tertunduk, menatap kakinya yang terdiam. Hinata semakin salah tingkah. Ia juga menunduk, mata lavendernya menatap kosong rok hitamnya.

"Jangan menangis. Kau tak boleh menangis, karena.." suara Gaara yang begitu lembut namun tegas tercekat di akhir kalimat. Ia terdiam.

Pandangannya tetap mengarah pada kedua kakinya. Ia sengaja tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi karena ia merasa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya..

* * *

><p>Bagaimana chapter 1 nya? :)<p>

Silahkan berkomentar, saya juga mohon kripik pedas dan semen yang bisa membangun *?

Maaf jika kisah ini masih jauh dari kesempurnaan. Saya harap kalian memakluminya :)

Happy reading, please review :)


End file.
